A Bloody Hell of a Confession
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Rima finally goes to confess to Nagi, only to have things a bit switched up and go all wrong! So much for admitting her true feelings. What will Nagi do? AU. RnR!


A/N this is an AU and there are no charas in this.

----------------------------------------

She entered the Royal Garden. Rima looked around for Nagihiko. Ah-ha! She found him crawling on his knees under a table muttering to himself. Rima walked towards him. Her palms started sweating. She took a deep breath. "Fujisaki," she called.

"Hai, Mashiro-san?" the purple head replied. His head was still down searching for something. He continued to grumble in a low voice. "Where the bloody hell did the stupid thing go?!"

Okay, here goes nothing. Hopefully, he wouldn't even hear what she was about to say with all that mumbling. And since when did anyone in Japan ever say "bloody hell"? **(A/N don't get me wrong Britians, I love that phrase! :D )** ? Rima took another deep breath. "Fujisaki, Ireallylikeyouandimsorryforbeing so meantoyounthepastand I knowyouwon'tlikemethatway but ihopewecouldjsutstartoveras friendsratherthanrivals also,this is partlyAmu'sfaultformakingmedothis and -" she ran out of breath, and words to say. Rima squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear a dreaded answer.

"Umm..,excuse me Mashiro-san, but are you addressing me?" Rima stood speechless. Of course I'm talking to you, you stupid idiot, she thought. "Ah! I found it!" Rima suddenly opened her eyes.

"Found what?" Rima heard a soft giggle.

"My hair tie. Goodness, how unlike of me to forget! I left it in my pocket all this time."

.Gosh.

Rima swallowed hard. "N-nadeshiko?" The purplette stood up.

"The one and only, Mashiro-san," Rima took a step back. "Oh my God. Oh my God. I just confessed my love to my crush's twin sister! . How the hell did I get them mixed up?!" Rima looked at Nadeshiko. Maybe it was the absence of the Guardian Cape?

  
Flashback

Rima glared at the former Queen. Coming back so unexpectedly, what nerve! What's next? Tadase asks her to replace Rima?

"Nadeshiko, since you're back, why don't you resume your position as queen?" Crap! Nadeshiko thought about it for a second. She glanced at Rima. Rima felt like she was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Hotori-kun. I can't. It wouldn't be fair to Mashiro-san." Rima blinked hard. What?!

"Nade-! Why not? How about both of you can be queens! We can have two!" Yaya cried.

"That's not a bad idea," Amu chimed.

"No." She said firmly. Everyone was stunned silent. "It won't work. It's not going to be proper to have two Queens and one of everybody else. It's like having two kings. you wouldn't want that would you  
Hotori-kun?" YES! Rima was celebrating on the inside. I save my position and Amu!

"My sister has a good point." Nagihiko commented.

"I guess you're right Fujisaki, but we've all missed you terribly. You can at least come over for a meeting everyone in a while and help us right?" Tadase said slowly. "you can even get to know Rima better and help her with your longer experience." Tadase, Rima thought, you're really getting on my nerves. As Queen, I think I'm-

"I believe Rima is doing just fine as the Queen," Nadeshiko smiled. Whoa. Mind reader. "but of course I will come to the meetings time to time like Souma-kun." Everyone silently agreed. Nadeshiko turned to Rima. Remembering her brother's stories about Rima's jealousy, she said "Mashiro-san. I hope we can be good friends."

With reluctance, Rima politely nodded. It's was getting harder and harder to hate the Fujisaki tiwns.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________

Or was it just the -

Rima couldn't think of a better excuse. Her mind raced. "Oh no, what am I gonna do?! Should I deny what I just said? No, I can't. I used his last name and if I don't say that I was trying to tell Nagihiko that then she'll probably think I'm lesbian **(a/n no offence to les ppl. but just assuming all the characters here are straight, and yes even tadase)** or something, and-"

"It's okay Rima, I won't tell him." Nadeshiko softly smiled. "You know, it's not everyday that I get a confession not intended for me."

Rima looked down trying to hide her red face. "I-" she still didn't know what to say. Nadeshiko stiffened ever so slightly. An awkward silence came between them. Nadeshiko's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh look! Here comes Nagihiko!" As if on cue, her brother casually walked in.

"Hello Nee-sama, Mashiro-san,"

Rima quickly put back on her outside personality. "Is Amu-chan an the others on their way?"

"Hai, what brought you two here so early for the meeting?"

"I misplaced something. Rima just happed to come early on her own and was about to help me." A flawless half- lie. Rima almost believed the second part herself.

"And did you two ladies find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, we did. Ariigato Rima," The twins smiled.

"Uhh.. no problem Fujisaki-san,"

"Call us by our first name. After all, there's two of us." Nagihiko chuckled. as he pulled out a chair. Nadeshiko smirked.

"Hey guys!" Amu burst in along with Tadase and Yaya. "Excellent," Tadase said. "now let's begin the meeting,"

"By the way," Rima whispered to Nadeshiko. "bloody hell?"

"Something I picked up in Europe." Rima stared blankly at her. "It gets very catchy!"  


Afterschool

  
The Fujisaki twins were walking home.

"How much of it did you hear, Nagihiko?"

"Everything after the 'it's not everyday' part."

"So you know about it now,"

"Yes,"

"I know that you feel the same way about her,"

"Twin telepathy," Nagihiko mumbled.

"So what will you do about it?"

"I don't know,"

"Tell her you like her too! Maybe tomorrow! Although, there's no need to rush, Ani-kun," Nadeshiko advised.  
Nagihiko raised a brow.

"You embarrass me when you say that," he mumbled. "It makes me sound like a baby,"

She laughed. "So will you?"

"Tomorrow sounds good, but I don't know. We'll see,"

Nadeshiko giggled. Twin telepathy told her that this time, 'we'll see' meant 'yes'. That marked the end of their conversation. The twins walked in silence. Then-

"So what do you want to practice first? Basketball or Dancing?"

Ahh! Finished my first fanfic! finally! Sorry if its pretty OOC. xP  
a/n - "ani kun" supposedly means brother darling in japanese. (haha i couldn't resist SisterPrincess/Chikage fans!) xD Believe me, there will be references of Sisters Princess in, I believe, most of my fanfics.

don't forget to review! :3 constructive criticism is appreciated. And seriously, what did you think of the flashback? That was an idea I had to get out but now looking at it, I'm not sure of it anymore. xP should there be a prequel? sequel? blah blah etc etc. :D yay rimahiko!


End file.
